


Domestic Bliss

by mandaree1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Garnet eats frosting whole, Implied Nudity, Menstruation Mentioned, Pearl doesn't know how Foods Do, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Sometimes, Connie forgets just how weird Steven's family really is. Then days like this happen.





	Domestic Bliss

Connie clutched at her stomach as she walked, sticking her tongue out jokingly. "Cramps are evil."

The long climb up the steps of the Temple never failed to be tiring no matter how many times she scaled them, and her heavy backpack proved to make things even more arduous. Her lower belly spasmed as she scaled the last few steps, making her groan. Connie sucked in a deep breath before knocking on the door.

The door is mostly screen, so Connie had time to prepare herself before Amethyst opened it, but there's no denying the heat flaring up on her cheeks as she stepped back and looked up at the clouds. Amethyst, on her part, hardly seemed to notice, leaning on the frame with a smile. "Heeey, Con. Was just about to go swimmin'. You wanna join me?"

"I'm good, ma'am," she said, fanning her fingers across her eyes. "Period and all that."

"Oof." Amethyst twisted her head over her shoulder and yelled. "Pearl, put some tea on! Connie's got cramps!"

"Amethyst?"

"Hmmm?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but... where's your shirt?"

"Shirt?" She looked down, then barked out a laugh and shrugged. "Oh, that. I mean, it's just fake fabric. Gets in the way of enjoying the waves."

Pearl had set the kettle on the stove and come to see what was amiss. She scowled, setting her hands on her hips. "Amethyst, you know how humans are about that."

The Quartz blew a raspberry. "Oh, who cares? S'not like I got any dangly bits. And, hey," she gestured to her pelvic area, situated behind Purple Puma themed swim shorts. "Humans are always freaking out over this, aren't they? So I'm being, like, half-polite."

"Can I come in and do my homework?" Connie asked, having finally lowered her hand. It had mostly just been a instinctive reaction anyway. "I've gotta do my math."

Pearl flavored her green tea with coffee grounds, which she swore altered the scent in a way she finds favorable. Connie took a tiny sip to be polite and then set it aside, resisting the urge to dry-heave. She didn't know if she felt better or worse when Garnet plopped down next to her- the fusion had a penchant for sweets, as shown by the container of icing she was quietly eating spoonful by spoonful without anything to wash it down with.

Garnet noticed her eye and held out a spoonful. Connie took it.

Steven had overheard Amethyst's yell- pretty much anyone within a block or so would have, and she's very grateful that they live slightly isolated, if only for that- and came downstairs with his blanket bunched up in his arms, flinging it across her back with a smile. "There you go! Heat helps, right?"

Connie pulled a corner closer to her chest with a nod. "Yeah. Thanks."

Green tea and coffee ground concoction in one hand, blanket in the other, and Garnet and Pearl supervising, Connie felt a bit more relieved in spite of the cramps. Steven hopped up next to her and draped across Garnet's lap, scanning the math pages curiously. Garnet offered him a spoonful as well, and he gleefully ate it, looking satisfied in spite of having nothing to wash it down.

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly the kind of thing I always end up writing directly after heart-wrenching episodes lol. So take these dorks being themselves instead of, y'know, something relating to the current situation in the show.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
